


safe from harm

by Elendraug



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Paint, Bulges and Nooks, Casual Sex, Edging, Explicit and Constant Consent, Friends With Benefits, Illustrated, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Milking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendraug/pseuds/Elendraug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was lookin' back to see if you were lookin' back at me to see me lookin' back at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safe from harm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maim/gifts).



> please ship this
> 
> [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZiJCHx0DGk) music highly recommended
> 
> set around the time Gamzee's hanging out on Dirk's roof, or maybe vaguely endgame SBURB, but not an AU
> 
> please assume they spent a while chilling together in Dirk's apartment, talking about their common interests (rapping, puppets, orange soda, fuckloads of interpersonal drama within their respective friend circles, feeling ostracized by those friend circles for actions they regret and/or actions they took that their friends didn't understand, needing a break from all that shit, etc etc) because I'm gonna write a spiritual prequel at some point here
> 
> a collaboration with [Maim](http://freakyhumanshit.tumblr.com), who has kindly provided [illustrations](http://freakyhumanshit.tumblr.com/post/128161304235/fic-illustrations-for-safe-from-harm)
> 
> the inline art is sized for mobile, but you can click through for the full res!

With Gamzee's hair wet, it's almost manageable; it hangs past his shoulders in thick sections that don't look nearly so rowdy for a short while. Dirk watches water droplets drip from Gamzee's hair and roll down across his chest. In the few seconds it takes for the rivulet to reach where his navel would be, if Gamzee were human, Dirk realizes that Gamzee's caught him staring.

"What'cha thinkin', motherfucker?" Gamzee unscrews the cap from a tiny jar of purple pigment. Dirk's not sure where he got it, but he doesn't want to dwell on it for long. His understanding of troll technology is that most of it has biological origins, and if he worries about it, he won't want it near his face. "If you got somethin' to fuckin' share, go on and fuckin' tell the whole class and shit."

"You look different without the clown paint." Dirk watches Gamzee's hands as he dips a makeup brush into the... whatever, the creme liner? something almost liquid? and scrapes the excess onto the edge of the jar. Dirk braces his arms back on his mattress and shifts to sprawl his legs over Gamzee's thighs, halfway into his lap. Gamzee sets the jar of paint down on Dirk's thigh, just above his knee.

"Change is good and all that, am I right?" Gamzee grins widely, but his expression softens as he lifts his hand to Dirk's cheek to brush a stroke of paint onto his skin. "You gotta roll with change or it'll fuckin' ruin your shit."

Dirk smiles at him. "I know that feeling."

The bristles are soft, but with the makeup on them they're more ticklish than they might be otherwise. He tries not to twitch, not to shift, lest Gamzee miss and poke near his eye. Gamzee's got a steady hand, though, from sweeps of practice with this, and Dirk's able to focus on Gamzee's expression as he concentrates.

"You ever been to Alternia?" Gamzee asks, before laughing. "Shit, naw, ain't no way you could've been. What the fuck am I talkin' about? Anyway, fuckin' listen up. The bees we got back there, bro. Got stripes like fuckin' seadweller blood. I always thought they'd be all connected and shit to royalty or whatever, but mostly they just got used for fuckin'... computers and shit."

"Yeah?" Dirk watches with his peripheral vision as Gamzee applies the paint in smooth, careful brushstrokes—all he can see is Gamzee's hand and the handle of the brush, of course, but he can't help glancing at his movements. "It would make sense, though. Bees already have a hierarchy going on, with a queen at the top. Not quite the same as an empress, but a matriarchal absolute monarchy nonetheless."

"Why don't you go on and be prince of the bees, then? And I'll be the motherfuckin' bard of bees."

It's not quite the sound of the scrivener's name, but it's close enough to amuse him. Dirk sticks his tongue out, while biting it lightly; he can't stop himself from smirking. "I would prefer not to."

"Aw, fuck, you guys got fuckin' Melville too?" Gamzee finishes his work with the brush and sets it down on Dirk's thigh. "I got some fuckin' opinions about motherfuckin' _whaling_ and killin' sea life in general, my brother, but that's some dark shit that's best saved for another motherfuckin' time." He pats Dirk's knee, which spills a scant amount of paint onto his skin. 

Dirk laughs. "Are you making a mess on me, Makara?"

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/68c81d950fbb306ec08b475e543da7a3/tumblr_nu172nlLWH1re8ozeo1_1280.jpg)

"I made a beeline on you," Gamzee replies, his hand still on Dirk's knee. "Buncha bee lines. If you want me to motherfuckin' make a mess of you, I can fuckin' get that shit handled, too."

"Is that a promise?" Dirk reaches up to take the towel off his shoulders, where it'd been catching the water dripping from his own freshly-showered hair, and dabs at the paint on his leg.

Gamzee caps the pigment and puts it and the brush on top of the towel, so Dirk can fold it up onto itself to prevent any further spills. Dirk sets it off to the side.

"I promise I can be fuckin' good for you, and I can fuckin' bee-have." Gamzee drags out the vowel sound enough for Dirk to catch the pun. 

Dirk snorts. "Don't make me bring Zellweger and Seinfeld into this."

"You got a problem with bugs and humans hookin' up, my dude?" Gamzee touches along Dirk's shoulder, where the towel kept his skin damp and the slightest bit clammy. 

Dirk sucks in a breath through his teeth before speaking. "This is the opposite of a problem." 

Gamzee trails his fingertips down across Dirk's chest, then across his stomach. Dirk clenches his abs, reflexively. Gamzee touches him more fully, with his palm flat to his muscles. He looks up at Dirk, appreciative. "Damn, I wish I could be a ninja."

"You can fuck one." Dirk tilts his chin up and waits for Gamzee's next move, watching him with half-lidded eyes. "Next best thing, right?"

"You wantin' me to make some fuckin' sword jokes?" Gamzee leans in close and cups Dirk's jaw in his hand, his fingertips smoothing across Dirk's wet hair where it sticks to his skin. "I can fuckin' do that if you motherfuckin' want."

"I want whatever you fuckin' want." Dirk shifts his weight on the bed to slide further into Gamzee's lap. "And I want you to want me."

Gamzee smiles, his mouth within inches of Dirk's. His scars run across his eyelids and are far more visible with his face so near, with his eyes almost closed. "Well, mission fuckin' accomplished, bro."

Dirk reaches out to cup Gamzee's cheek, too, trapping his damp hair against his face just the same. He keeps his jaw relaxed, keeps his lips pliant, and kisses Gamzee, both firmly and slowly.

Gamzee closes his eyes completely and slides his hand down to grope at Dirk's erection through his boxers. Dirk parts his lips to kiss him with tongue, and Gamzee moves his other hand to the back of Dirk's neck to pet his hair and keep him close. There's no hurry in any of their movements; for once, there's nowhere else to be.

[ ](http://41.media.tumblr.com/1154c38fc3c307bed62bd5b0032a5285/tumblr_nu172nlLWH1re8ozeo2_1280.jpg)

After a few minutes of lazy, sloppy makeouts, Gamzee pulls back to kiss at Dirk's jawline, on the same side as the face paint, and presses a kiss to Dirk's earlobe, just over his earring. "You do this with every motherfucker you take a shower with?" 

"Nah." Dirk runs both hands into Gamzee's wet hair and grabs satisfying fistfuls of it while Gamzee kisses his neck. "I dig you, man. I think you're legit."

"I like dudes a lot," Gamzee replies, his mouth against Dirk's collarbone, his hand still on Dirk's dick. "And I like you a whole motherfuckin' lot. You're motherfuckin' hot as shit."

"You think so?" Dirk's near giddy, somewhat ticklish as Gamzee moves downward to kiss along his shoulder and deltoid. Dirk lets go of Gamzee's hair so he can have free access to his arm.

Gamzee drags his lips lightly over Dirk's arm, his fingers still stroking along his cock through his boxers, his free hand moved to grip at Dirk's bicep. Dirk smirks, and flexes for him. Gamzee squeezes at the muscle and lets out a sigh. "Yeah, I fuckin' do."

"We can do something about that, y'know. If that's cool."

"Bro, it's more than cool. This shit is ice fuckin' cold." Gamzee sucks a hickey into the skin over Dirk's bicep and feels Dirk's dick twitch under his palm. When he speaks again, it's with hot breath over wet skin. "So to fuckin' speak and all that."

Gamzee's body is, in fact, cooler to the touch than Dirk's own, but after growing up with a robot family to embrace, it's as natural to Dirk as anything else. He yanks at Gamzee's hair, lightly, enough to be enjoyable but not anywhere bordering on painful. "You, uh. You wanna lie down with me?"

"Fuck yeah, motherfucker." 

Dirk shifts back on the bed and shoves the crumpled towel well out of the way. Gamzee settles in beside him and leans over him, one elbow braced on the bed next to Dirk's chest, and kisses him again. Dirk reaches up to smooth his hands over Gamzee's horns, to feel out the texture, to draw his fingers back to the base and play with his hair again. He opens his mouth to touch his tongue to Gamzee's, shallowly, and to bite lightly at Gamzee's lower lip. Gamzee gets his hand between Dirk's legs again and feels him up while they make out, until Dirk's squirming and lifting his hips towards his hand.

"Oh, fuck." Dirk lets his head fall back against a pillow, laughing breathily. "Mm, that's fucking _nice_ as shit."

"You want me to up and get motherfuckin' nicer?" Gamzee asks.

Dirk nods vehemently. "Go for it, sir."

Gamzee pulls off to focus his attention on Dirk's chest, rubbing across his pectorals with both hands, in large sweeping motions. He runs his hands up to massage at Dirk's shoulders, to dig into the knots with his fingertips, to work out the tension in his neck. It's trickier from the front, but Dirk lets out a contented sigh all the same, and closes his eyes as Gamzee continues to touch him across his chest. Gamzee manages to coordinate rubbing at Dirk's nipples with his thumbs while pressing the rest of his fingertips into the spots where he estimates Dirk's grubscars would be, if he had any. 

"Nobody's ever this nice to me," Dirk muses, far more grateful than bittersweet. "I kinda feel like I don't deserve this much attention."

"That's a fuckin' lie, brother." Gamzee pets at Dirk's chest and stomach for another minute, then ducks his head to kiss at Dirk's abdomen. "You and I both deserve nice fuckin' shit after what all we've fuckin' both been through."

"Yeah." Dirk hisses an inhale and makes another grab for Gamzee's horns as he feels Gamzee's tongue run across his navel. His muscles clench again. "We deserve some goddamn peace and quiet, at the very least."

"Peace is the fuckin' trick, but I ain't makin' guarantees about how quiet we're gonna be." Gamzee tugs Dirk's boxers downward and waits for Dirk to lift his legs before pulling them off and tossing them next to the towel.

Dirk watches Gamzee, watches his dick where it's hard and very close to Gamzee's face, and watches Gamzee wrap his hand around it. "That sounds like a fucking plan to me."

"A plan for motherfuckin' fuckin'." 

Dirk laughs. He loves that he's laughing so much; it's a relief. "You got it, friend."

Gamzee rests his head on Dirk's hip, after pressing a kiss to his hipbone, and tracks his own hand's movements as he slides it slowly up and down Dirk's erection. He brings his head in towards it to kiss at the base and to shamelessly shove his nose into Dirk's pubic hair. It's not something that trolls have, and with both of them freshly showered, Dirk just plain smells _good_ , and three years on the meteor already taught Gamzee that troll and human pheromones were evidently very compatible.

Dirk grasps at his sheets, his head lifted to see what Gamzee's up to. Unexpectedly, however, Gamzee kisses his stomach one more time before he sits up completely. Puzzled, Dirk stares with intense curiosity as Gamzee shoves his pajama pants down over his own hips and shuffles out of them. He's not wearing any underwear beneath them, but that's not a surprise to Dirk; he was here when Gamzee got dressed.

Gamzee sits on the bed, naked, before doing anything else. "This wicked shit up your alley, bro?"

Dirk nods again. "Yeah. Fuck yeah. Do your thing." He spreads his thighs apart, his eyes locked on Gamzee's thick, long bulge, and waits with utmost anticipation.

Gamzee bypasses Dirk's parted legs, though, and instead straddles him. He grips the base of Dirk's cock and guides it up into his nook. There's a look on Gamzee's face that Dirk can't quite place, but if he had to guess, it'd be _relief_. 

"You feel so motherfuckin' good, bro, so fuckin' good you don't even fuckin' know the fuckin' half of it." Gamzee settles down fully and rolls his hips to rock against Dirk. "This shit right here, all of this, is what I've been in fuckin' need of for two fuckin' sweeps."

Dirk lifts his hands to hold Gamzee's thighs, near his hips. He smiles up at him, caught pleasantly offguard by Gamzee suddenly hopping on his dick. "That good, huh? I'm glad I can facilitate the satisfaction of your deepest, darkest human-fucking fantasies."

Gamzee shakes his head. "Naw, dog. It's not human-fucking I'm after, not that I got any kind of fuckin' complaints about that shit. It's good shit." He lifts his hips and sinks back down and repeats the motion several times over before leaning in towards Dirk's face again. "I mean gettin' good and fucked up the motherfuckin' nook. Gettin' slammed like a Faygo." He kisses Dirk's cheek, the one without the bee on it. "And I'm fuckin' glad it's you."

Dirk's heart skips a beat. He lifts his hips to meet Gamzee's thrusts. "Yeah? Why's that?"

Gamzee lifts himself back up, and shrugs. "Sometimes a motherfucker just knows when he can trust a motherfucker, you know?" He grips his bulge with one hand and strokes along its length until it's dripping genetic material onto Dirk's stomach. "On top of that shit, I think you're real fuckin' sick in the best fuckin' ways. Not like gross sick, but like wicked sick. Cool and shit. The sort of brother a dude can motherfuckin' get shit off his fuckin' chest to."

"That's a hell of a vote of confidence." Dirk runs his hand up from Gamzee's thigh to his hip to the base of his bulge. The texture is smoother and more delicate than he expected; he likes the feel of its wetness beneath his fingertips. He rubs his thumb at the underside of the base and watches Gamzee shudder. "I hope I can live up to it."

"You already motherfuckin' have."

Dirk feels his face heat up. He bites his lip. "Thank you."

"No problem, man."

The slick, wet pressure of Gamzee's nook around his cock is more than enough to get Dirk's heart rate elevated, to get his breathing ragged. He's not as tight as some of the toys Dirk's used, sure, but nobody could expect that of someone, so. _Still_.

Gamzee keeps his weight resting entirely in his hips, settled heavily on Dirk as he rides him, with one hand braced against Dirk's stomach and the other stroking his bulge from base to tip. Gamzee lets the tip of his bulge curl around the side of his hand on every upswing. Dirk can't tear his gaze away from the purple fluid dribbling onto his stomach from Gamzee's bulge and nook. He rubs at Gamzee's thigh and licks his lips without thinking about it.

They go for several more minutes, both of them fixated on the details of exactly how they match up, with their alien discrepancies taken into account. With how tight Gamzee's nook is around his dick, Dirk can't imagine how any nook could take Gamzee's own bulge.

Dirk's the one to break the companionable quiet, and blurts, "Dude, would you fuck my ass if I asked you to?"

Gamzee's eyebrows lift a split second before he's grinning down at Dirk. "Absolutely, dude, that is a motherfuckin' reasonable as shit request."

Despite getting instant approval, Dirk stammers additional justification. "It's just... God, I'm fucking watching you touch yourself, and I kinda touched on you, and I can't stop thinking about how goddamn incredible that would feel, if you... yeah."

"I'm happy to, motherfucker." Gamzee pulls off Dirk's dick with a very wet noise and a trail of purple genetic material in his wake. "Plus you got a fuckin' bomb-ass ass."

Dirk knows his cheeks are flushed and kind of hates it but kind of also doesn't mind. "Thanks, yo. I try."

"You up and fuckin' succeed."

"At having a great ass?"

"Hell yeah, bro."

Dirk rolls over, coated in genetic material (sanctity of the sheets be damned) and braces his forearms on the bed while keeping his hips raised. "Well, uh. Here it is, then. Go for it."

"Don't mind if I motherfuckin' do."

Dirk can sense the shift of Gamzee's weight on the mattress even though he can't turn his head at an angle that's comfortable to watch. He waits for a similar sensation to what it was like to touch Gamzee's bulge with his hand, but after a minute of uncertainty, Dirk feels Gamzee's hands on his ass cheeks, feels him as he squeezes eagerly, and then feels Gamzee's breath on his skin.

"You, uh." Dirk chews his lip and stares down at his pillow. "You think we're gonna need lube? I wasn't sure, with your bulge or whatever you guys usually do..."

"Yeah, probably." Gamzee kisses next to Dirk's tailbone and circles the pad of his thumb over Dirk's asshole, careful to keep his claw lifted away from Dirk's skin. "I don't up and want a motherfucker gettin' hurt or not feelin' good, you know? I'm kinda big."

Dirk nods. "Yeah, I saw, and I am very much in favor of that shit, let me tell you. Give me a second and I'll—"

His sentence stops short and becomes a startled gasp when Gamzee's tongue licks flat and wet across his asshole. Dirk nearly loses his balance, which is noteworthy, considering how many training robots he's sparred with to the death on top of his roof. Gamzee grabs at Dirk's hips to hold him steady, and licks at him again, slow and consistent.

"Holy fuck, dude." Dirk lays his head down on the pillow and closes his eyes. "Oh my god I was not gonna ask you to but I am very, uh. Yes. Fuckin' carry on."

Gamzee laughs at that, and brings his hands back along Dirk's hips to grip his ass cheeks and keep him spread open, his thumbs digging into his skin in the best way. He licks lower, to drag slickly over his taint and back up to his ass, and repeats the motion over, from his balls and back up, until Dirk is panting into the pillow, his face paint smeared onto the pillowcase near instantly.

"You like that, motherfucker?" Gamzee kisses the spot where Dirk's ass meets his thigh. "I fuckin' told you you're fuckin' hot as shit, and you ain't provin' me wrong."

"Well, y'know," Dirk begins, needy as he pushes back towards Gamzee's face, "I aspire to excellence and all that. _Sexcellence_ , if you will."

"Pffff, so you're fuckin' jokerkind too, yeah?" Gamzee reaches between Dirk's legs to stroke along his cock, where gravity's already got it angled downward in a way Gamzee finds incredibly appealing. "You just wait, funny-ass motherfucker. I'm gonna up and take real fuckin' good care of you."

"Fuck, _please_." Dirk lets Gamzee jack him off for a few moments before he shifts his weight and uses his left hand to touch himself, so Gamzee can focus on one thing at a time.

And Gamzee does, with the wettest slurping noises Dirk has ever heard, far better in person than in any porn he's ever watched, human or troll or otherwise. Dirk jerks himself in quick, loose strokes as Gamzee tongues his asshole, licking and sucking before darting the tip of his tongue inside him. He focuses on the sounds, on the feeling of Gamzee's tongue sliding over his ass, of his own practiced grip jostling his foreskin back and forth over the head. If he keeps it up much longer, he's gonna come, but with years to himself with no one around to judge or intrude upon his space, Dirk's had plenty of experience in the finer nuances of edging himself.

Gamzee's got his face buried between Dirk's ass cheeks and is licking messily by the time Dirk feels heat coil tightly in his gut. He strokes himself twice more before pulling his hand off and concentrating on his own breathing, on his lungs taking in the sort of deep breaths he does when he's been exercising all morning, on the feel of his pulse throbbing in his dick.

"I want you to fuck me," Dirk begs, as assertive as he is desperate. "I need that huge fuckin' bulge up my ass, dude, I _need_ it."

Gamzee teases his asshole with his tongue for another few seconds before replying. "What's the magic motherfuckin' miraculous word, my brother?"

" _Please_."

"Hell yeah, bro." Gamzee lifts his head, licks his lips, and pats Dirk's ass cheerfully, at the spot where his skin dips slightly, where his thigh meets his pelvis. "Why don't you get yourself real nice and fuckin' slick for me with whatever you got?"

Dirk nods. "Yeah, dude, hang on." He heaves himself over his pillows to reach over the edge of the bed and to rummage through the smuppet and hat pile until he finds the plastic bin he's looking for. He's got a few options, but picks the thickest lubricant he uses with his biggest toys. Bottle in hand, he settles himself down on his bed, head on his pillow, and pumps a generous glob of lube into his hand. With his eyes on Gamzee, he reaches down between his own legs and fingers himself until he's relaxed and ready, and stops just short of fucking himself onto his own hand.

"Now what'd I fuckin' say? Look at this fuckin' shit." Gamzee trails his fingertips along Dirk's dick, starting at the tip and working slowly down until his hand is competing with Dirk's for space near Dirk's balls and taint. "You're a fuckin' miracle, man, god damn."

"I am ready to experience some miracles firsthand, sir." Dirk pumps more lube into his hand and reaches to slicken up Gamzee's bulge, where it's already dripping wet with genetic material, but it could always use more. "This is a fucking miracle. Your bulge is a motherfucking miracle in my life and I'm ready to get spiritual as hell on it, or... something." Dirk drops the bottle of lubricant onto the towel and wipes his hand off.

"Yeah, I got you, my dude." Gamzee holds his bulge at the tip and presses it to Dirk's asshole, just barely teasing inside. "You just gotta fuckin' swear you'll say somethin' to me if it's too much. All right, dog?"

Dirk nods. "I swear I will, no worries." He spreads his legs wide, but before Gamzee can go any further, Dirk changes his mind about the angle and grunts as he lifts his legs up to hook his knees over Gamzee's shoulders. It makes his abs look great, and they're both highly aware of it.

Gamzee's bulge is tapered in a way that makes it easy to slip into Dirk, without anywhere near the resistance of a human dick. Once his bulge starts, it smoothly glides in, one inch at a time. Dirk cranes his head to watch until the strain on his neck is too uncomfortable. He rests his head heavily on the pillow, and when Gamzee's bulge is seated entirely inside him, pressing constant pressure against his prostate, his eyes roll back for a moment before his eyelids flutter closed. "Ohhh my god, holy fuck, you feel _amazing_."

"You feel so fuckin' tight and shit, motherfucker." Gamzee's praise sends a bolt of heat to the pit of Dirk's stomach; he feels full and fucked and so, so good. "I'm gonna roll my bulge into you just the way you fuckin' like it, until you got everything you ever fuckin' wanted."

Dirk laughs, shakily, almost embarrassed. "Oh, fuck me running, dude. You're already making me want to come."

"That so?"

"Yeah." Dirk nods, and looks at his dick as it arcs back with gravity, hard as hell, smearing precome stickily onto his stomach with each thrust, with more welling up as Gamzee's bulge milks his prostate, until he's leaking onto his own skin. "Shit, dude, look at that. That's hot as fuck."

"I am motherfuckin' lookin' at all this hot shit right here." Gamzee shifts his weight to haul Dirk up onto his lap, with his ass on his thighs and his legs wrapped around his waist. He thrusts slowly, deeply, without pulling out very far at all. 

Dirk lets his mouth hang open as he takes harsher breaths. He gets his dick into his hand to squeeze it a few times before returning his hand to his side, steadied on the bed for enough leverage to push back up on Gamzee's bulge. "I feel so good, dude, holy shit. I feel real fucking warm and just _good_."

"Bro, that's the shit I like to hear." Gamzee holds Dirk's waist, rubs his thumbs in circles on his hips, and pushes into him steadily. Dirk starts moaning, each one short and urgent, and clearly performative for both their sakes. Gamzee takes this as a cue to speed up, which is limited with their positioning, but it's plenty enough for Dirk to arch his head back into the pillow, exposing his Adam's apple as he swallows around the sounds he's producing.

" _Fuck me_ ," he pleads, eyes screwed shut. " _Fuck_ me, fuck my ass, I want you to just get so fuckin' deep, and just—" Dirk clenches his muscles, holding Gamzee's bulge inside himself, and feels his abs go taut as he comes. There's no obvious increase in fluid from his dick, apart from the slickness already there. He shudders, bodily, and has to wait for the pulsing warmth to calm somewhat before he reaches out for Gamzee's horns to pull him in for an awkwardly angled kiss.

It's not the greatest position for making out, but Gamzee gives it a good effort, teasing his tongue over Dirk's lips and teeth before pulling back to resume his efforts. Dirk sinks back against the mattress and bunches the discarded towel in his fist, in need of something to hold onto if Gamzee's horns aren't a practical option. He turns his head to the side, his breath hitting his own shoulder as he exhales, and groans low in his throat as Gamzee picks up the pace enough to coax him to a second climax. The feeling of fullness is addictive, and Dirk keeps himself clenching around Gamzee, rhythmically, until he shivers through a third orgasm.

Dirk's damn near boneless, caught somewhere between laughing and struggling to breathe, thoroughly fucked and absolutely content. He glances up at Gamzee, grateful, affectionate, and runs his tongue over his lower lip. He knows he looks good. He wants to look hot for him; he wants to be desirable.

"I'm gonna touch my dick," Dirk announces, breathless. "And I want you to do whatever feels good so you can get off, too."

"You good, bro?" Gamzee asks, his own breathing labored at this point. "You don't wanna go longer?"

"I could do this all day, if you wanted," Dirk offers. "But holy shit, dude, I don't think I can keep my hands off myself much longer."

Gamzee lowers one hand to press against Dirk's cock with the heel of his palm, his other hand still supporting Dirk's thigh. "I don't think I can fuckin' resist touchin' you much longer, neither."

Dirk bites his lip and makes a needy sound that gets louder the more Gamzee rubs at his dick. "I want you to fuckin' come, dude. I want you to fuckin' come inside me."

"I'm gonna come on your motherfuckin' bed is what." Gamzee gets onto his knees and leans over Dirk to thrust harder, and Dirk's hand flies to his cock now that he's fantasizing about the full extent of troll orgasms. Dirk's starting to cramp in his legs, starting to get some pins and needles going on, but clenches around Gamzee's bulge anyway to see this through to the end.

"Good," Dirk encourages, his eyes closed. "Good, I want you to do it. I want you to make a fucking mess."

"That's a thing," Gamzee gasps, "that's about to up and motherfuckin' happen." 

Dirk can feel Gamzee's bulge attempting to coil inside him, writhing and flailing in the confined space the closer Gamzee gets to his climax, and Dirk jacks off harder than he ever did while alone. Dirk feels full to bursting, and drags his fist tightly down across the head of his dick, stroking his foreskin back and forth and squeezing at the base on the downswing, his other hand still fisted into the paint-towel. When Gamzee comes, it's surprisingly quiet, with a sort of choked groan that stops in his throat. Genetic material dribbles down his inner thighs, spilling amply from his flushed nook and onto Dirk's sheets. Maybe it's Dirk's imagination, but his bulge seems to swell, too, and it's more than enough for Dirk to hit his own fourth and final orgasm, gasping for breath with his spunk spurting out so hard it lands on his chest and collarbone more than on his stomach. Dirk keeps his hand flexing around the base of his dick until every drop of his ejaculate is drawn out of him.

Gamzee pulls out of him with the wettest sound yet, and lies down next to Dirk, shoving the towel and paint aside to fall off the edge of the bed. They're both sticky and sweated up, and focus their efforts on catching their breath for a while before worrying about any of the cleanup.

"Mmm." Gamzee rests his chin on Dirk's shoulder, considerate in that he keeps his horns angled away from Dirk's face, and curls an arm over Dirk's chest to rub his fingers through the semen splattered across Dirk's skin. "I owe you a fuckin' thank you, bro. I motherfuckin' needed that shit in fuckin' ways like I didn't even fuckin' know."

"I did too, dude." Dirk backs his ass up to slide Gamzee's bulge between his ass cheeks, not yet ready to relinquish the feeling. "I really fucking needed that. It's a team effort."

"You fuckin' know it."

Gamzee holds him as they calm down. There's not the same quadrant-related nuance assigned to post-sex cuddling for humans. It's a cultural difference he sincerely appreciates, and he's not about to let an opportunity for that sort of simple comfort go to waste. Maybe a smuppet/hat pile would be more comfortable than a horn pile, anyway. Hypothetically.

Dirk closes his eyes and basks in the afterglow. "I don't think that stain's ever gonna come out of those sheets, and you know what?"

"What, man?"

"I don't even give a shit." Dirk laughs. "God. Holy fuck, so worth it. If I have purple-stained pool sheets the rest of my life, so be it. Zero regrets."

Gamzee goes quiet, and nuzzles against Dirk's neck. "Zero regrets about this fuckin' good shit, right here, anyway."

"Yeah. Exactly." Dirk catches Gamzee's hand where it's splayed across his chest, and squeezes it reassuringly. "Exactly right."

"Once we get all fuckin' washed off again and shit, I wanna fuckin' throw down some sick rhymes with you." Gamzee kisses Dirk's shoulder. "Or up and fuckin' play some fuckin' games on that fuckin' TV of yours."

"That sounds fucking rad, Game-zee." Dirk grins to himself. "Maybe we can convince Sawtooth to come back and kick both our asses."

"At what, the fuckin' games and shit or the rapping?"

Dirk shrugs against the bed. "Both. Probably both."

Gamzee smiles. "Sounds like a bitchin' time to me."


End file.
